Zootopia: Untold
by xxRottenTV420bLaZeItxx
Summary: Basically this is before and after the movie with more things in between. (Rated M for language, and possibly some good stuff later on)
1. WTF? (chap 1)

**This story may be weird and stufff but I am writing it anyways!**

-Prologue -

Mar. 15, 2017

"We have the power over it all. We rule. We are humans. Today that may change though. Here at Schmumbers Industries, we have created something that people didn't even dream of happening. The scientists here at Schmumbers have been working day and night to make this possible. You _thought_ that animals didn't have the capability to think like us. Guess what? You thought wrong. We have found a 'locked' piece of DNA, so to speak, in mammals. It is the part that is 'unlocked' in us humans. With today's technology, we can modify animal DNA to fit our needs. We. Have. Made. Intelligent mammals."

"What is this?" The Rough Rider's Chicken cashier asked. "These people ought to be crazy! I mean, I thought when they took the jack out of the new iPhone was crazy, but this be a new level of crazy, my dude! Are you hearing this, Kingston?" "Hearing what? I'm tellin' you, if this is another one o' Trumps promises that he can't keep, I betcha America is ruined." Kingston replied, in a disgusted way. "No, it's not another one of those, just look at the TV yourself!" She said. Kingston glanced at the restaurant's new 4K television. "Not liking those Google ads, are ya Jen?" "No, King, it was on just a second ago. I'll just explain it. Basically, Sheldon Grey, the CEO of this company or whatever, found a code in mammal DNA that can be changed to make animals smart like us." Jennifer said. "You mean furries?" Kingston asked. "No, not furries, they are legit animals, and they are like us."

The TV showed the rest of it. "These," Sheldon explained, "are the first intelligent non-human mammals." "And this," He said with his arms spread out, "is your future." The crowd on the screen was cheering, while Kingston was in shock, and Jennifer didn't seem to care.

-Chapter One-

Feb. 5, 2056 [Nick POV]

I was living the good life, watching LazyTown on my 5k monitor, using my custom Furze PC, which, not to brag, is amazing. It has a 32GB Graphics card that does 16GHz, a 380,000hz 24 channel surround audio card, more RAM than the whole city of Zootopia, water cooling, a 16 core processor that does 4 GHz per core, I could go on describing this power PC. Anyways, I am living the good life. Got my YouTube channel Rotten_TV, a studio, everything. I could care less about what happens outside of my home, because I got everything inside. Groceries? That's what Amazon Prime is for. Friends? I have social media. Entertainment? That's what my Furze PC is for. I made a count. I stayed inside for two whole weeks without exiting. I think I may have forgotten what Railfan City looked like. I may have lost track of time actually, because when you stay in your house for two weeks (I think) with your curtains closed, it's kinda hard to.

My happiness changed to depression quickly today though, because the power went out suddenly. I was in the middle of a Black Ops 8 match **THAT I BET MONEY ON.** $200 right into the rubbish bin. No big deal. That was only enough for some DLC I was going to buy if I won (which was going to happen). I decided to exit my house because there really was nothing to do without power. I decided to do something that I never thought of. I decided to exit my house. I grabbed my dark brown fedora and put on my shades. I unlocked my door and opened it, without a sound. It slammed shut loudly, for whatever reason. I went into my car, or at least I hope it was my car, I don't even remember, or care. I pressed the start|stop button in the red Corvette Stingray, and it roared to life, with a rumble. I hit the gas, and the car flew forward, and I drove to 7-Eleven to get a Slurpee and some Xxtra Hot Cheetos, because why not. As I was walking into the 7-Eleven, the cashier seemed happy so see me. "Ayy, Nick" he said, grabbing a lottery ticket for himself, out of boredom. "Hey Wendell" I replied, and I filled my cup with Cherry and Mountain Dew Slurpee flavors. On the way back to the register, I grabbed a bag of Cheetos. "The usual, I see." Wendell said. "Yeah, I just ended my streak of two weeks, but my power went out, so here I am."

"Wow, you almost beat your record"

"True, true. The bad thing though, is that once you stay in for that long, you gotta wear shades because everything seems so bright."

"But it's all cloudy."

"Still, Wendell, things get bright. You forget stuff. Those are the signs of a person with a power-PC. Also, what city are we in, I forgot that too."

"You are in Railfan City, my dude, you've been here for the last… How many years?"

"Sorry, sorry. For the last few days I was living in NukeTown."

"Okayyyyyy…. That'll be $4.20" Wendell pointed to the monitor with the payment amount showing on it. "Have prices gone up since I've been in there?" I asked. "Actually, yeah. By about three cents actually." He chuckled. "Well, see ya!" I walked out of the 7-Eleven and remote-started my Corvette via Smart-Watch. I put it in reverse to start my two minute journey back home. Everything in the city looked normal, the massive 200 square mile railyard to the left, and decent houses to the right.

I was getting near the hill that my house was on when I noticed something. Something that I didn't want to see. Something disturbing. There were police cars labeled "RCPD" surrounding my house, and instantly I focused on the two cops, one a wolf, and one a human, attempting to carry my $20,000 PC into the back of their Dodge Charger. I sped up, and when I say that I mean it, my RPM flew to 6,000 and my engine roared. I got to my driveway, and suddenly stopped, with my engine popping because of too much compression. I turned it off and exited the vehicle and walked towards the cops. "Are you Nicholas Wilde?" One of the cops asked me. "Uhhh, yeah, and get your DIRTY paws off my PC right now!" I ran toward the guys that were roughly putting it in their trunk. "Do you have ANY idea how much that costed exactly?" "Sir, it's beca-"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"I-I…"

"That thing you have in your trunk, that's three-fourths of my life right there and you're just taking it. The full price of that thing that is handcrafted from me, costed a total of $20,000 and you're just taking it. Please explain." That little speech had lots of paw movement if you wanted to know… Kinda like Donald Trump. "Sir, you have to come with us." The wolf said. "Please, tell me why." "You are under arrest." He said, holding out a pair of hand/pawcuffs. (Railfan City was that weird city near Zootopia, it was originally an all-human city, but now it's just a mixture of more humans than other mammals.) "And… Why is that?" I asked him. "We found your computer ip in our classified government network, and you seemed to be looking through files this morning, but you were gone." He explained to me quite clearly. "That's impossible! My power was out this morning, and I went to seve-" "Tell it to the judge!" the human cop yelled. They grabbed my arms and cuffed me, then threw me in the back of their car. "Guys listen, I'm innocent, I'm telli-" "Shut the hell up, that's what they all say. Be quiet for the rest of the trip." The wolf said. That's it. All I did was stared out the window, watching all the houses go by, as we were on the freeway. I wondered if I will see my computer again. When we arrived the police department, the human pulled out a slim-looking weapon of some sort, and stabbed me with it, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a clean, little room with a security camera, a one-way window, and, of course, a door. I heard footsteps and a click, then the door opened. It was a new person, someone I've never met before. "You are Mr. Wilde, is that correct?" The man flipped through some official-looking papers. "Yes, that is true. And what is going on?" I was confused, still. "Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Secretary of Defense, Johnson Johansson. I am here for a case involving you, your computer, and _our_ files." Johnson looked a bit triggered. "I don't see where you're getting at," I was being 100% honest, "I wasn't looking at anything. I was only playing COD, and the power went off." Johnsen told me, "Want to know _why_ your power went off? We are the ones that remotely shut down your power grid, to prevent any damage to our classified files. Now tell me," he got all serious, "what… are you doing… with our AW files?"

"What files? What are you even talking about? Why am I even here?"

"Don't give me that **SHIT**! Tell me. Noooowwwwww!"

"Honestly sir, it is probably just a big mistake, look through all of my files, search my history, do whatever it takes to prove me innocent."

"Fine. _FINE_ , good idea. But until we search your whole PC, double-check, and put our monitoring software in, you will be behind bars."

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Johansson. Although, that monitoring software sounds sketchy. Some people may not want to know what I do on that. Think about all of the internet lag that will cause, t-"

"I stick to what I say. Your PC will be monitored 24/7. No buts, Nicholas Wilde."

Johnson unlocked the door and left, closing and locking it behind him. The room was silent, and I hated that. I was used to the whirring of computer fans, the AC, or something similar. Now all I heard was myself breathing. Several minutes, or what felt like hours, later, the cop that shot me with that non-lethal weapon entered the room. Guess what he did. He shot me again. I blacked out, for the second time, and this time I woke up in a jail cell. The human cop approached my cell, and said, "The few days you spend in this temporary jail, I will make it feel like hell, just for you. If you are guilty and have to spend time in prison, I will call them and tell them to make it hell on earth. My name is Reginald, by the way." I sighed. "Well then, that's nice to know. For now, I'm just gonna get some rest, because what else is there to do?" Reginald chuckled. "You can suffer. Hey Jarod, can you come over here real quick?" "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Jarod, the wolf that took my computer away from me and gave to the CSI's, closed his laptop and walked to Reginald. "What do you want?" He asked. "Sing little Nicky here a lullaby." Reginald said, with a malicious grin. "With pleasure" Jarod grabbed his oversized Bluetooth speaker and put it down, directly in front of my cell. They both walked away, having a conversation that they should record my reaction and upload it to their channel.. I prepared for the worst.

To make a long story short, they turned on a song that was so loud and annoying, that I think my ears literally bled. Even with plugging my ears, it was still the loudest thing I've ever heard. After about an hour of that ear-rape, it went away. I didn't know if it was me going deaf, or if they stopped it. I didn't know such cruelty was legal. I was going to get rest, but then I realized that my cell had NOTHING. Only cement and bars, old fashioned style. Somehow I managed to fall asleep, and I hoped that I will wake up to waffles.

I was wrong. Instead, Reginald opened my cell door and smacked me across my face, yelling "IT'S THREE AM, I THINK TWO HOURS SHOULD BE ENOUGH SLEEP FOR YOU, FOX!" "Jeez, I hate you all." I said quietly, because I was still in the waking up process. "Want some breakfast?" He said politely. "Actually, that sounds nice." I said. "WELL YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CHEF TO YOU?" "You would make a great head chef, sir." "Ugh, that's not the point. What I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU IS THAT YOU WILL _HAVE_ NO BREAKFAST!" This guy is mental. I did the only thing that I could do at the time. I prayed for Shrek to come and free me from this hell on earth.

 ** _So, what do you think so far? I wiull get in Judy's POV later, so yeah. Suggestions will be gladly accepted._**


	2. Judy's POV

-Chapter Two-

Same day [Judy's POV]

While Nick was being abused physically and mentally by the cops, I was getting ready to move to Zootopia, which is where my job will be. The training was difficult, but I managed to pass and have certification to be a police officer in the middle of Zootopia. I was packing everything I needed, when my mom walked in. "When you leave, make sure to Skype us every night, okay?" I bet she said that because she didn't know what else to say. She walked away, grabbing a Mountain Dew. I have always loved my parents. Mostly because they didn't care, and treated everything like it was "just another day". I have always wondered how they can cope with all of my siblings, and I think they do it by just not minding anything. I grabbed my one-way ticket to Zootopia, which was on several lines. First I had to take the Empire Builder route to Minneapolis, and get on the Acela Express (Extended line) and arrive at the terminal station in Zootopia. The train leaves at 3:30. Right now it is 3:14, and the station is about 20 minutes away, so I GOTTA HURRY THE HELL UP! I ran out the door, deciding that I could make a nice little goodbye video on the train. I went into the truck, which was probably the best option. It was a souped-up Chevy Silverado, which was about 3 feet off the ground, had a massive V-10 turbo Cummins Turbo Diesel engine, and had a train horn. It was perfect for my situation. I started it up, drove away fast, going about 30 over the limit. I knew a great off-road shortcut, so I flew onto a trail that went through fields and ended up on highway 12. I took that the rest of the way and arrived the station. I arrived early. I was waiting for a bit, and the train came. It wasn't a new highspeed like the Acela. It was more of a regular speed diesel, which is good enough. I made the goodbye video and all, no big deal. After about 3 hours, I got off at Minneapolis, and got onto the Acela route. The train was a brand-new, streamlined, and clean high speed train, with a nice dome car in the center. I decided to take a seat before we started moving. We left the station, and accelerated to about 250 MPH, and I think I fell asleep. Something woke me up, although I'm not sure what, and the train was getting close to Zootopia. It was unlike anything I've seen, it's too much for words, so I decided to put it in a video instead with my favorite song played over it for extra satisfaction. Here's the link: watch?v=F0MoUE3HePw&feature=

 ** _Ayy, Narrator here! I haven't gotten my chance to speak yet! There. Continue ur story._**

Ahh, It is time to go home… Wherever it was. I grabbed my oversized Samsung Galaxy S12 XXXSS with its 55- inch screen **_*obviously she's exaggerating, but MY GOD look at this:*_**

images-cdn. /photo/5361249_

I texted my mom: "wherer is da hoiuze?"

She replied: "lol xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD srry. I lefvt ur key in da car xDDDDDDDD worew. Ur houze is 911 shubrick road ill pin it xdDddDDD"

I mashed my fingers into the keyboard: "MOM IT4ES NOTRE EVEN FUNNYTRF JUSTR MAIRFL MYE THE KEY PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ I NO MY PO BOX NUBMEBR MAIL IT TO ME SOI I COULD LIVE AT MY APTMNT"

Anyways, I took the city bus to the apartment place, and very unsurprisingly, it was a ghetto. My mom is so cheap. But I've always wondered what it was like living in the hood. "Well, there's my house." I mumbled. Ugh. Back on the bus. I took it to Sanyan Street, which was near the ZTA Central Station, so I can find a hotel to stay at temporarily. There were not many to choose from, because most of them had that "no vacancy" sign glowing. Of all places open, there was this one: _"Hottel 4 newbs"_ was what the sign said. It was in Comic sans font. Of course. I walked in with hope, and in the lobby there were three huge matted monitors pushed together to form a seizure-inducing commercial for _"Hottel 4 newbs"_ The walls were bright primary colors, there were colorful LED strips everywhere, and it left my eyes aching. I liked their effort, but they just tried too hard. It looked like something a kindergartener will finger paint. I walked up to the reception desk and asked, "Can I have a room please?" The receptionist replied with "I dunno, can you?"

 ** _It was that moment when she realized, she fucked up._**


	3. I guess it's moving time

**_Let's go into 3_** ** _rd_** ** _person, shall we?_**

It was later, around 8PM, and Judy had suffered a long half hour of trying to get a room, but it was worth the wait. The room had a decent size, it was modern, and clean, (at least visually). The rabbit got into the bed. "Tomorrow's the big day", she thought to herself, "I hope the ceremony goes well.

 ** _Meanwhile, while Judy was thinking happy thoughts…_**

Nick was still in his cell, being mentally abused by the two "mega-faggots" as he described them. It was at this time that he heard a sound coming from… The ceiling? Right at that moment, the reinforced ceiling came crashing down, and the room suddenly had an onion scent. There was a large shadow behind the guards. It was Shrek! "YOU TWO DO NOT HAVE LAYERS!" He yelled, grabbing Reginald by the dick, tearing it off. Reginald screamed like a baby who was slapped across the face. Next, Shrek gripped Jarod and placed him right next to Reginald. "Time for some fun!", Shrek took Reginald's severed dick, and wrapped it around both guards heads. That's not all. Shrek took off his pants, exposing his eshrekt penis, and started having some fun. He penetrated both of the guard's assholes and went in and out of both, switching each time. Shrek made a mighty roar as he covered Reginald and Jarod with his creamy semen. They died shortly after. "Go run, or I'll go into some of your layers too," Shrek said to the fox, "I can't hold it back!" Nick ran past Shrek, took one of the guards' keycards, and went through several doors. "Hmm, where would my Computer be?" Nick asked himself. "Ahh." He ran to a door labeled "Stuff we took and are not planning to give back" and unlocked it with the keycard. Quickly, he lifted the heavy machine and ran with it as swiftly as he could. Nick reached the exit on time, and looked for a garage. He looked left, and to his convenience, there was a Chevrolet Camaro police cruiser running. "Well that's nice." Nick said satisfyingly. He tooked the wheel and put the Camaro into drive. "Hmm, how about some sirens," Nick activated the lights and sirens, "also I need to get on the right radio channel." Once everything was all set, Nick accelerated to a non-suspicious speed of 30 MPH. Once he was out of sight, he got out of the car, taking the Power PC along with him.

 ** _First person sounds better…_**

It was a long walk to my house, maybe an hour's at least. It was worth it, though. The house, and I'm not surprised, was filthy with crime scene tape. I entered, and made a list of all the essentials to bring with me on the move.

-My 3 5K Samsung monitors

-The PC (duh)

-My PC accessories

-candy.

It was a simple list, but I had to put it all in the passenger seat and trunk of my 'vette. "Another road trip." I mumble to myself. Hmm… How about Zootopia? It wasn't too far, yet It's far enough for people not to care that I escaped from temporary jail, and hijacked a police car. Zootopia it is then. I drove past the familiar sights of Railfan City, and took the ramp leading to I-80. It was a few hour's drive to get there. Zootopia is weird. Apparently it is a big island in Lake Michigan, so I had to take a long bridge to get there. "This place couldn't be so bad" I thought. I came near Tundra Town, which seemed nice, because you don't have to pay for AC, simply because the place was already cold. I looked at some houses for sale on the internet, and found one I liked. It was a 6000 sq. ft. building with 6 bedrooms, 4 bath, and plenty of land. The best part was, it only costed $2,000,000. I called the realtor's number and she said that I could have the house, and just like that I had a home again… (or technically two)

 ** _Please leave a suggestion or something because I want to fit the people's likings._**


End file.
